Final Fantasy : Convergence
by Glitch 880
Summary: Set against the backdrop of Final Fantasy VII's world, Cloud's team faces a new threat, as well as new friends to help them... Cross over, with several different FF games involved, no dimension switching or anything like that though, I've kept it natura


**Glitch: **Ok, this is the first Final Fantasy Fic I've ever written (technically, Dark Planet didn't count, if you never read it, be glad) So be honest in your reviews....

Also, this is a cross over. But don't worry, no one was sucked up into another dimension, and in another world, battling evil trying to get back home etc... no, I'm going to try and be more original than that... so yep... here goes.

Chapter One: **Midgar's Remains**

Night time, backdrop of a bar door opens silently inviting the dark forboding air of the night and memories equally as dark. Ushering in the darkness is a much darker silhouette which slowly works its way towards a somber crowd waiting inside "Glad you all made it." She says as she pulls back her hood, and tosses her umbrella onto the nearest table.

Now in a tight black T-shirt, and black shorts, Tifa walks across the room, to sit down at a table. Getting off of a stool, Yuffie asks "So Tiff, why did you want us to meet you here?" As she comes to sit down at the table, Barret moves away from the wall to stand beside Tifa, meanwhile Nanaki comes to lay beside the group.

"Ok, I'm gonna get straight to the point, it's Cloud, I'm a little worried about him." She said, while staring down sadly at her hands. "Hah! I've been worried about that freak since the day I met him... don't know what his problem is." Cid interrupted. The other members of the group stare at him in dismay. "Well, good to see Cid's with me here... but seriously, since we took out Sephiroth, he's not been, normal... well... Cloud normal anyways." Tifa finished.

"I know what she means, Cloud seems to have lost all direction... he's content to just wander around aimlessly, at this rate, his mental stability could go at any time... and if he turns out anything like Sephiroth, what do we do then?" Nanaki said as he stood up to stalk about the room. "So what your say'n, is that Cloud might lose his mind, again, if we don't do something, and your worried that the same thing that happened to Sephiroth may happen to him." said Barret.

"Yeah, that's about the size of it." Tifa confirmed. "Any suggestions?" Nanaki shook his head, Barret just looked away. "Why don't we just get him drunk, nothin like a good bar fight to make you feel alive." Cid said, only half joking. "That's a terrible idea!" Yuffie stated as she hit Cid in the back of the head. Tifa laughed at the playful gesture, then bolted up. "Cid you're a genius, Barret, remember when Bigg's was in a funk after his sister was killed by the Turks?" Barret strained to remember, then realization struck. "Oh yeah, he came here, and got so wasted he had no idea who any of us were, then you made him leave, on his way out, he got in a fight with some guy he threw up on."

"That's sick!" Yuffie shouted in disgust. Tifa said "Yeah it's sick, but it worked, Biggs got so beat up, that it shocked him back into reality... after that, he finally became himself again." As Tifa spoke, the group started to get up, energized by the plan. "Alright, now this'll be worth seein, we're gonna get him drunk, then find some jerk, to pick a fight with Cloud." Yuffie said as she donned her jacket. "Right, now then, since this is Cid's plan, he can pay." Tifa stated as she picked up her cloak. Upon hearing this Cid let out a stream of curses. "Alright, Barret, you and me go get Cloud, and Cid, you take Yuffie and Nanaki, and get ready at that new bar in down town Midgar, we'll be there when we can." Tifa finished, she looked at each of her team mates, and got confirming nods, except from Cid, who was still swearing at the thought of having to pay.

----------------

Someone, elsewhere in Midgar, wonders the streets. _Why did I do it, he didn't have to die, killing him didn't avenge her... why... _

_I din't need to, I didn't want to... did I... did I really want to destroy the man who I should have called my comrade.... _"What did I do that night..." Cloud spoke softly to himself. Since that night in the crater, he had felt like he'd ripped a part of himself out. _Tifa thinks I'm losing it, I don't blame her... what if I am... am I a danger to her, to Barret, Red XIII, Yuffie, Cid... even Vincent... what If I turn out like Sephiroth did... are they strong enough to defeat me? _"I can't let that happen... I have to find out what happened to me, that night when I killed him... what did I do to myself?"

"CLOUD!" called a male voice from down the street. _Definatley wasn't Tifa, was it Barret maybe... he couldn't remember. _"Cloud!" _Yes it's definatley Barret. _"What is it Barret." He said without turning. "Cloud, me and Tifa want you to come with us somewhere." Barret said to him. "Yeah Cloud, come on, it'll be fun." Tifa pleaded. Cloud turned to her, and gave her a quizical look. "Where?"

Tifa smiled at him, "To that new bar down town, come on, Cid's paying." She said with a laugh. "I'll pass." He said as he turned to leave. Suddenly Tifa put herself in front of him. "NO WAY!" she exclaimed. "You're not getting out of this, you're coming whether you like it or not." She not so much said this, as ordered it. Cloud looked at her set face, she was determined. "Fine..." Cloud sighed as he turned to walk in that direction.

---------------------

4 hours, and 16 bears a piece for Barret and Tifa. 21 bears for Cloud. 27 bears for Cid, and a warm bottle of Sake for Yuffie later. Three members of the team had been reduced to slobbering drunks, except for Cid, who was only mildly buzzed. "Man, I had no idea that Cid could drink so much." Yuffie said in complete awe. "Doesn't surprise me, he's allways gettin drunk, I'm willing to bet his body is immune to the affects of Alcohol by now." Nanaki replied. As Yuffie and Nanaki watched Cloud, Tifa, Barret, and Cid make fools of themselves, Cloud was right now doing a table dance with Tifa, the two patrons in the next table over had taken notice to the group.

A young man with soft blond hair, spiked up in the front, wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans, sat with a young woman who also had blond hair, and wore a light red dress. "Geez, since when did bars let little kids and pets in?" the blond man asked his friend. "Hey, we're a long way from home, I'm sure they have different rules here... besides, you're probably not much older than her, you just turned 21 last month." the woman said to him. "Ahh, whatever..." he replied.

"Wow, now you're starting to sound like our leader." the woman said with a laugh. The blond man scowled at her, then downed the last of his drink. "Hm... let's just go meet up with him." the blond man said as he stood up to leave. Just as his friend stood up, Cloud, who was now throwing up all over the floor, rammed right into the blond man, knocking him onto his back across the table. "Watch where you're going!" He yelled as he kicked up off the table and back onto the floor. "What...?" Cloud asked, having no idea what was going on. "You heard me!" The man continued. "Come on, he's drunk, just let it go Ze.... Hey!" The girl yelled as she felt a hand working at the slip on her dress. She quickly turned around to see a mildly buzzed Cid. "You PERVERT!" She yelled as she slapped him across the face.

"Don't you... hit... umm... um... uhhhhh..... .... Cid! Don't you hit Cid!" Tifa stumbled out as she staggered over to the fray. "Oh boy... this is where it hits the fan." Yuffie said as she walked to the door with Nanaki, she called out to the owner, "Put any damages on Cid Highwind's Tab."

------------------

12 hours later, Laying on the streets outside of the bar, were five unconscience bodies. One of them began to stir, "Ugghh... what time is it?" the blonde haired man moaned as he stood up and looked around. "Oh man, what happened last night?" Tifa said as she slowly stood to her feet. "AHHH!" Cloud exclaimed "Not so loud, I have a serious headache."

From across the street Yuffie and Nanaki watched. They silently laughed as the group began to recall the small war they had waged in the bar. They smiled as the two groups introduced themselves. The two blondes that formed the small group grew sober when they saw a man in a bomber's jacket, and leather pants, flanked by a girl with dark hair, and a baby blue, long jacket. "Zell, Quisitis, what happened to you two last night!" He demanded.

The blonde man, now known to be Zell, faced him. The new comer saw the huge black eye, and the shirt that was almost completely torn off. "Never mind, I don't even want to know." He said. "Who are your friends?" the dark haired girl asked as she stepped forward. "Oh, this is Cloud, Tifa, Cid, and Barret." Quistis explained, straightening out her torn dress, and trying to pull her ruined hair into a pony tail. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rinoa, and this is Squall." She said first pointing at herself, and then indicating the man next to her.

------------------

Elsewhere, deep in the bowels of Midgar, yet another stranger wanders the streets. "Where is he?" the man wondered aloud. He was dressed in a soft grey cloak, with a broad sword, in a solid white sheathe, hanging from his back. He had soft white, with a tint of purple, hair that came down over his eyes. "This can't be right, nothing about this, this can't possibly be the future." He found a set of run down stairs, and slowly began his ascent. _My true purpose, it can't be here can it, wasn't my purpose defeating the evil in my time?_ He went over the seemingly impossible scenario in his head, as he slowly made his way to the top. Once at the landing, he saw a sight that overwhelmed him with despair.

An entire sprawling city, hundreds of buildings, and factories, all seemingly torn asunder by an unseen force. "My God... what happened here?"

-----------------

"So, what did happen here, we were told buy our employers that it had something to do with that meteor scare last year." Squall asked as he sat down at the table, setting his and Rinoa's drinks down. "Well, it's a really long story... really long." Tifa answered looking at her friends nervously. Zell looked at her from across the table, where he and Quisits sat, "We have time, I mean, we already finished our mission, we can leave whenever we want."

"How bout we tell you our story, once you tell us yours." said Barret, who was trying to open a bottle of headache medicine, with his one hand. "Here Barret, let me help you with that." Rinoa said as she took the bottle and twisted it open. Squall leaned back in his chair, his arms behind his head, "I'll tell you our story, but I doubt you'll believe it." Cid rolled his eyes, "Believe me kid, your story aint got nothin on ours."

Squall began his lengthy narrative, about how it started when he, Zell, and a girl named Selphie, had been sent on a dangerous mission. His story went through many twists, and when it seemed it would end, it just kept getting stranger. "And so Rinoa found me, using her powers, after that, we all took a vacation, but now we're back on the job, and our mission took us to Midgar, the city on the other side of the world."

"Wow." Tifa stated. "Yeah, we know, it's pretty hard to believe." Quistis said before downing the last of her drink. "No, no, actually, our story, is well... similar in a way." Yuffie explained. Rinoa looked at her in surprise, mulled it over, and then decided on saying, "HUH?"

"I'll explain." Cloud said as he began his story. A story of his mission, that led him to find a girl named Aeris. A girl who would give her life, trying to save the planet. His story of a battle between himself, and a former ally. He spoke of his own battle to find his true identity. For some reason though, Cloud fell silent when it came time to tell of the events in the northern crater. Tiffa took over for him then. "Cloud battled Sephiroth, and defeated him, but it wasn't enough to stop meteor, we would have still died if it weren't for the Life Stream."

Both teams just looked around in silence. Thinking of the events they had just heard of. "So you, have..." Tiffa began, indicating Rinoa. "Amazing sorceress powers." Rinoa affirmed. "And you guys..." Zell began, "Saved the world from Meteor." Barret finished. The two teams, once again fell into silence, as they contemplated this. Unknown to any of them, was the threat lurking in the city of Midgar.

--------------------

**Glitch: **Ok, it is my first FF fanfic, so obviously it's not perfect, so be honest, but, I will say, I do prefer constructive criticism because it actualy shows me what I did wrong, and how to fix it, tell me what I did wrong, and I'll take care of it.

Thanks


End file.
